The present invention relates to a programmable tree stand. In the prior art, tree stands are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,805,649 to Werimine, 1,971,300 to Garrett and 2,847,175 to Farley et al. are examples of tree stands.
However, applicant is unaware of any tree stand which is associated with switch means designed to activate a programmable controller to cause selective activation of a program playing device and illumination means.